Your love
by JayBwalk
Summary: Une sortie au restaurant et un couple qui se forme. C'est un OS sur le couple Elijah/Elena.


**Bonjour !**

_Oh mon dieu, ce que je vous ai écris est NUL, c'est le pire de mes OS, j'ai honte de vous avoir publier ça, mais ça faisait un petit moment que je n'avais pas publier d'OS, donc bon..._

_Excuser mes nombreuses fautes, je ne me relis pas toujours et puis quand j'ai écris cette OS, j'étais malade et j'avais pas tellement la tête à faire un truc super et puis, mon neveu est né alors... Breeeef ! _

_Bon alors déjà j'espère que vous aimerez un petit peu (ce qui est peu probable étant donné que c'est pourri !)._

**Ps : désolée pour la mise en page, j'avais pas le temps de faire mieux.**

* * *

Non ce n'était pas possible. Elle n'allait pas passer la soirée en compagnie des deux vampires Originaux. Pourquoi avait-elle accepter la stupide proposition de Caroline aussi ? Elle ne pouvait pas aller dans ce restaurant en compagnie de ces deux hommes. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle n'avait pas le droit. Mais pourquoi refusait-elle de sortir en présence des deux originels ? Après tout, elle avait discutés avec les Mikaelson, ils avaient mit à plat leurs différents, et avaient réussis à devenir amis. Mais alors ? Elle n'était plus avec Stefan depuis presque quatre mois, elle pouvait aller avec d'autres hommes, mais... elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle ne voulait pas aller au restaurant avec Klaus et Elijah. En fait, il n'y avait pas de problèmes... À pars peut-être cette attirance qu'elle avait pour Elijah.

Caroline la regarda du coin de l'œil et vit son regard quelque peu stressé. **« - Relax Elena, tout va bien se passer. »** La blonde mit une dernière touche de gloss et se retourna vers son amie. **« Quel est le problème ma chérie ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, n'est-ce pas ? »** elle vit Elena hocher la tête et elle retourna à la contemplation de son propre reflet.

La jeune Gilbert soupira. Oui elle savait qu'elle pouvait tout confier à Caroline. **« - Oh ce n'est rien d'important Caroline. »** elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise et murmura un **« c'est.. juste... non laisse tomber. »**

Caroline arrêta de se maquiller pour s'aprocher de sa meilleure amie. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de la brune ne sachant pas quoi lui dire. Elle voulait savoir ce qui tourmentait Elena, mais elle n'osait pas de peur de mal s'y prendre.

La blonde se mit devant Elena et lui releva la tête. **« - Oh allez ma puce, dit moi ce qui ne va pas. »**

Mais elle n'obtenu aucune réponse. Super, Elena ne lui dirait pas ce qui la tracassait aussi facilement.

Caroline tenta alors autre chose **« - Allez jolie Elena, dit moi ce qui ne va pas ou je vais bien finir par croire que tu est intéréssé par Klaus, et là il y aura sans doute un problème entre nous. »** plaisanta-t-elle. Mais toujours rien de la part d'Elena. **« Oh non je sais... tu... tu.. tu est enceinte ! »** s'exclama Caroline.

Elena avait failli tomber de sa chaise en entendant la phrase de son amie. Elle, enceinte ? Qu'elle bonne blague ! C'était juste la chose la plus ridicule. Elle n'avait pas coucher avec personne depuis Stefan.

Elena tenta de retrouver une respiration calme. **« - Tu est complètement à cotés de la plaque Caroline ! »** elle lui fit un petit sourire. **« Je ne suis pas enceinte, loin de là. »**

Caroline commençait à être impatiente de savoir ce qui n'allait pas avec Elena. Si la brune était comme ça, c'est qu'il y avait bien une raison. Caroline la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il y avait un problème.

**« - Bah alors ? » **fit Caroline doucement. **« Tu sais, je ne suis pas assez dingue pour croire qu'il n'y a aucun problème. »** elle passa alors sa main dans les cheveux d'Elena.

La jeune fille prit alors sa respiration, puis soupira. La raison pour laquelle elle était dans cet état était carrément ridicule. **« - C'est complètement idiot tu sais Caroline... »** d'un signe de tête, la belle blonde l'invita à poursuivre. **« J'ai du mal à rester calme avec Elijah... il m'attire.. »**

La vampire éclata alors de rire sous les yeux medusés d'Elena. Bordel, Caroline ne pouvait pas avoir un peu de sérieux juste deux secondes ? C'était à croire qu'elle ne savait pas être calme.

**« - Non sérieusement ? » ** s'exclama-t-elle. **« Tu veux coucher avec Elijah ? »**

Elena failli s'étouffer toute seule en entendant sa meilleure amie. Elle, vouloir coucher avec Elijah ? Non, non, non, jamais ! Il ne fallait tout de même pas pousser le bouchon trop loin.

Elle marmonna un **« - Non, je n'ai pas envie de coucher avec lui. »** puis il y eu un silence qui ne dura que quelques secondes. **« Ta question n'était pas sérieuse quand même ?** » fini-t-elle par demander.

A voir le regard de Caroline, si, elle était bien sérieuse. Bon sang, comme si Elena allait avoir envie de passer un moment au lit avec ce vampire ! Surtout qu'elle ne sortait même pas avec lui !

Caroline lui sourit gentiment, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait l'aider avec ses questions. **« - Écoute ma chérie, ne te tracasse pas pour si peu.. »**

**« - Oui, mais Elijah me plait beaucoup et je crois que j'ai des sentiments pour lui. »**, la coupa Elena.

Là, c'était plus un problème. Si elle ne ressentait qu'une simple attirance, Caroline aurait pu aider Elena, mais non, c'était plus qu'une attirance. Elle était plus pro dans les relations où il n'y avait que de l'attirance. Elle ne connaissait presque rien en sentiments, la preuve, elle n'était même pas capable de dire à l'homme qu'elle aime qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui.

La blonde soupira et chercha quoi répondre. **« - Elijah est un homme droit Elena, tu peux avoir confiance en lui, il ne te feras rien. »** elle l'a regardait dans les yeux, tentant de lui faire comprendre son message. **« Si tu n'est pas plus rassurée et que tu as encore d'autres questions, parle en directement à Elijah. C'est le mieux à faire.. Je pense.. »**

En parler à Elijah, mais bien sûr, et puis quoi encore hein ? Caroline était-elle tombée sur la tête ? Ça devait être ça car Elena ne la comprenait pas du tout là.

**« - Tu est folle ? »** s'exclama la brune en se lavant et en allant se placer devant son armoire pour choisir la tenue qu'elle allait porter au restaurant. **« Je ne peux pas lui poser ces questions Caroline, c'est complètement ridicule. »**

Elle commença à fouiller parmis ses robes et jetait sur son lit celles qui ne serait pas bien pour la soirée qui s'annonçait.

**« - Le ferais tu Caroline ? » **Elle sortit une belle robe bustier, grise, courte. **« Je veux dire, tu les poserais à Klaus ces questions ? »**

Caroline sembla réfléchir un instant et se leva à son tour pour regarder les vêtements qu'elle pourrait mettre pour leurs soirée au restaurant. **« - Et bien... non, je ne le ferais pas. » **Elle fit glisser ses mains sur une belle robe rose pâle et se retourna vers Elena. **« Je ne le ferais pas car justement, je n'aurais pas la force de faire face aux réponses et à ce qu'on pense réellement de moi. »**

Elena serra les dents. Caroline qui d'habitude était toujours sûre d'elle, ne l'était plus. C'était assez bizarre. Caroline Forbes, ou tout simplement le rayon de soleil de la petite bande de Mystic Falls avait des doutes, et pour une fois, elle l'avait fait savoir.

**« - Caroline ? »** l'appela Elena, mais elle n'obtenue aucune réponse de la part de la blonde. **« Dis moi ma puce, c'est quoi cette voix.. ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas ? »**

Caroline se mordit la lèvre. Et voilà que sa voix l'avait encore trahie. Comment devait-elle expliquer le fait qu'à l'intérieur, elle n'était pas aussi sûre d'elle ?

Caroline prit la belle robe rose et la mit devant elle avant de se regarder dans le miroir et de sourire légèrement. **« - Tu sais, je n'ai pas toujours confiance en moi... »**

Elle posa la robe sur le lit de son amie, décidée de rêvetir celle-ci pour leurs petite soirée tranquille. Ensuite, elle se dirigea vers son sac et en sortit sa boîte à bijoux.

**« - Juste, ne parlons pas de ça, on ne va tout de même pas gâcher notre soirée. »** marmonna-t-elle en fouillant dans ses bijoux. **« Tu vas mettre cette robe Elena ? »** dit-elle en désignant la robe grise que son amie tenait toujours dans les mains.

Elena hocha la tête, pour répondre à la question de la blonde. Caroline tapa soudainement dans ses mains, tout à coup excités. Toute trace de doutes avaient disparus de son visage.

**« - C'est un très bon choix, tu seras superbe là-dedans. »** s'exclama-t-elle en se levant. **« Laisse moi m'occuper de toi et tu verras le bon travail que je peux faire ! »**

Elena ouvrit alors grand les yeux. Elle n'avait pas peur du résultat qu'elle allait avoir lorsque Caroline aurait fini avec elle, loin de là, son amie était la première en matière de mode et tout ça. Mais connaissant Caroline, elle ne la lâcherait pas jusqu'à ce que tout soit parfait.

**« - Euh ouais, ok... »** dit la brune en se mettant debout et en allant chercher des sous-vêtements. **« Je vais à la douche et tu t'occuperas de moi après. »** Elle s'apprétait à ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain mais se retourna vers Caroline au dernier moment. **« Cherche ce que je pourrais mettre avec la robe. »**

Puis elle entra dans l'autre pièce. Caroine s'activait déjà à chercher les accessoires qui iraient parfaitement avec la robe d'Elena. Elle prit des escarpins gris et souria. C'était ce qu'il fallait ! Elea serait superbe lorsque Carolie en auras fini avec elle ! Elle choisit plusieurs bijoux et décida qu'elle ne mettrait que du gloss à son amie. Elena n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de maquillage, elle était magnifique au naturel.

**« - Elena tu t'en sors ? »** hurla-t-elle. Au même moment, la sonnette de la maison retentit.

Ils ne pouvaient pas déjà être arrivés ! Il était à peine... Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son portable et fit une petite moue... Il était déjà l'heure. Et Elena n'était pas encore prête.  
La sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois, et elle soupira, agacée.

**« - Oui oui c'est bon, pas la peine de vous exciter sur cette pauvre sonnette, j'arrive ! »** cria-t-elle.

De l'autre cotés de la porte, les deux vampires sourirent en entendant la voix quelque peu agacée de la blonde.  
Elle ouvrit la porte et fit face aux deux hommes. Klaus la regardait, comme s'il était emerveillé et Elijah souriait juste, comme à son habitude.

**« - Bonjour vous deux. »** elle leurs fit la bise et les laissa entrer. **« Elena n'est pas encore prête, elle sera là d'une minute à l'autre. »**

Klaus acquiesca et regarda de haut en bas Caroline. C'était vraiment le bon moment pour lui de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Bordel, il se sentait devenir nerveux ! Ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé, ou presque jamais...

**« - Hum, Caroline.. on peux discuter.. en privé ? »** dit-il.

**« - Ouais, bien sûr, viens on va dans le jardin ! »**

Au même moment, Elena hurla de l'étage **« Caroline vient m'aider ! ».**

La jeune fille soupira et s'apprêta à monter les escaliers lorsque Elijah lui attrapa le bras et dit **« - Laisse, je vais y aller. »**

Elle le remercia, mais il était déjà rendu à l'étage. Apparement, le vampire de mille ans était assez préssé de voir Elena.

Dans la salle de bain, la jeue Gilbert tentait tant bien que mal de fermer la fermeture de sa robe qui étais en haut du dos, mais en vaint. Et ça commençait légèrement à l'agaçer.  
Alors qu'elle soupirait pour la 7394184 ème fois, elle sentit des mains douce fermer la fermeture. Elle reconnut directement celui qui l'avait aidé. Elle connaissait son odeur. Elijah. Elle le remercia et se retourna vers lui, les joues rouge.

**« - Je retourne en bas, nous t'attendons pour partir. » **déclara-t-il en se décalant d'un pas.

**« - J'en ai pour quelques minutes. » **murmura Elena en retournant dans sa chambre.

**« - D'accord, à tout de suite. »** fit Elijah en partant.

Elena se mordit la lèvre. Le peu de distance qu'il y avait eu entre eux l'avait vraiment gênée. Heureusement qu'elle avait un assez bon contrôle d'elle-même, sinon elle lui aurait déjà sauté dessus pour l'embrasser. Et c'était à éviter.

Elle enfila ses talons et mit un peu de gloss avant de descendre. Heureusement que Caroline l'avait coiffer en premier. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en chignons et quelques mèches folles tombaient. Et vu le regard qu'avait Elijah, elle devait être assez jolie.

**« - Whoa Elena, tu est magnifique ma chérie ! »** s'exclama Caroline en se mettant devant elle. **« Alors là, le premier qui ose dire que tu n'est pas jolie, je lui botte son cul ! »**

Elena soupira devant le comportement de sa meilleure amie. **« - Oh s'il te plais Caroline, je suis comme d'habitude. »**

**« - Caroline a raison Elena, tu est superbe comme ça. »**, déclara Klaus en prenant la main de Caroline.

**« - Évite ce genre de commentaires si tu ne veux pas t'arriver d'ennuie Klaus. »** devant le regard quelque peu perdu de l'hybride, Elena continua **« Caroline est très vite jalouse. »**

**« - Non c'est pas vrai, je n'ai jamais été jalouse ! »** démentit la blonde en s'écriant.

**« - Hum, et tu te souviens de quand tu étais jalouse de la fille qui rodait autour de Matt ? »** dit Elena en éclatant de rire. **« J'ai carrément cru que tu allais lui arracher les yeux, tu était verte de jalousie ! »**

Caroline lui envoya un faux regard noir et éclata de rire. Oui, effectivement elle se rappelait bien de cette fille... en même temps, elle avait eu envie de l'étrangler lorsqu'elle tournait autour de Matt. Comment ne pas s'en rappeler ? Et surtout, comment ne pas se rappeler de la tête que cette fille avait fait ? Si Caroline n'aurait pas été aussi sérieuse ce jour-là, elle aurait tellement qu'elle s'en serait roulée pars terre.

**« - J'aimerais bien voir ça, une Caroline jalouse, prête à démolir une fille qui reste trop près de son copain ! » **s'exclama Klaus.

En même temps comme on dit, la jalousie est une preuve d'amour...

**« - Crois moi, tu ne voudrais pas voir ça. » **dit alors Elena. **« Quand je disais que Caroline peut boter le cul d'une nana qui reste un peu trop collée à son copain, c'était pas du tout des conneries. »**

Ouais, Caroline était vraiment très posessive. Mais qui ne le serait pas avec l'homme qu'elle aime, hein ?

**« - Caroline garde ce qu'elle aime auprès d'elle. » **dit simplement Elijah. **« La jalousie est une des plus belle preuve d'amour. »**

Bien sûr, mais la jalousie apportait aussi beaucoup de problème. Et la belle blonde le savait, elle s'était bien souvent prise la tête avec Matt à cause de sa jalousie légendaire.

**« - On peut y aller ? »** les pressa Caroline. **« C'est pas tout mais j'en ai marre qu'on parle de ma jalousie. »**

**« - Ouais, et au fait, on va dans quel restaurant ? »** demanda Elena eux deux hommes.

**« - Ça c'est une surprise. »** fit Elijah en tendant son bras à Elena, qu'elle prit.

**« - On vous dis juste que l'endroit où l'on va n'est pas à Mystic Falls. »** poursuivit l'hybride.

Caroline soupira **« - Super, ça nous aides vachement. »**

**« - Arrête de faire ta boudeuse, tu verras, ça va te plaire. »** lui chuchota Klaus à l'oreille.

Elle tenta de cacher du mieux qu'elle le pouvait le frisson qui la traversa, mais Klaus l'avait déjà remarqué, ce qui lui fit lâcher un petit rire. Caroline tenta de se venger en essayant de lui mettre un petit coup, mais Klaus lui avait attraper la main et avait entrelacer leurs doigts. La jeune fille ne fit rien d'autre que de faire une petite moue.  
Elena les regardait en souriant. Elle savait que Caroline craquait pour Klaus, et que Klaus craquait pour Caroline, mais elle se demandait quand est-ce qu'ils oseraient enfin s'avouer leurs sentiments, et vu comment ils étaient proches à ce moment, ils avaient du mettre à plas ce qu'ils ressentaient. Enfin voulait-elle dire ! Ils se tournaient autour depuis déjà de long mois !

**« - Ils sont mignons. »** murmura Elena lorsque Klaus et Caroline fûrent sortis.

**« - C'est vrai. » **dit le vampire qui se tenait à ses cotés en souriant. **« Mon frère à enfin décider de tout avouer à Caroline, il était temps. » **il eut un petit rire. Ouais, il était temps.. **« J'espère juste qu'ils n'auront pas de problèmes... »**

Elena aussi l'éspèrait. Elle voulait voir sa meilleure amie heureuse, et Caroline le serait qu'en étant avec Klaus. Alors ouais, s'il y aurais un problème, ou qui que ce soit qui se mettrait en travers de la relation de ses amis, elle s'en mêlerait.

**« - Allez viens Elena, on y va, ils vont nous attendre. »** il lui fit une petite pression sur le bras et la rapprocha un peu de lui.

Elle le regarda un instant et crut qu'elle allait tomber devant ses beaux yeux gris. Bon sang ! Elijah était vraiment canon ! Il avait mille ans le coco ! Ça devait être de famille d'être aussi beau chez les Mikaelson.. Kol, Rebbekah et Finn étaient très beaux.. et elle ne parlait même pas de Klaus et Elijah.  
Elena et Elena rejoignirent Caroline et Klaus qui était déjà installés à l'avant de la voiture. Ok. Super. Et elle alors ? Elle allait devoir être à l'arrière, aux cotés de monsieur sexy Elijah.. qui la troublait de plus en plus ? Là, c'était vraiment pas drôle.  
Elle choisit de ne rien dire et montas dans la voiture, suivit d'Elijah. Caroline avait aussi le droit d'être heureuse, elle n'allait pas la priver de l'amour qu'elle avait enfin. Quel genre de meilleure amie aurait-elle été sinon ?

**« - Allez s'il te plais Klaus, dit moi où est ce que l'on va ! »** s'exclama Caroline avec une voix de petite fille. **« - Je veux savoiiiiir ! »**

**« - Tu auras beau hurler, je ne te dirais rien, c'est une surprise. »**. déclara l'hybride en riant légèrement. Il avait un beau rire n'empêche. **« Et puis tu sais, tu est carrément sexy en prenant cette voix de petite fille ! »**

Le frère de Klaus leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha du siège de Klaus pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. **« - J'accepte que tu sois dingue de Caroline, mais si tu veux faire des folies avec elle dans la voiture préviens moi pour que je me tire de là ! Je ne veux pas l'entendre gémir et tout ça. »** mais Elena et Caroline l'avait entendu et la belle blonde s'enfonça dans son siège, morte de honte. Si elle avait cru qu'Elijah parlait comme cela ! Elena aussi était un peu choquée de ce qu'Elijah venait de dire.. Lui, qui d'habitude parlait polimment s'était quelques peu dévergondé.

C'était sûr qu'entendre Elijah dire ça était un peu étrange. Mais cet aspect là était tout aussi bien que celui du ″Elijah le mec trop poli.″

Elle sentit son portable vibrer et le prit. Un nouveau message de Caroline. Elle avait tellement été prise dans sa contemplation d'Elijah, qu'elle n'avait même pas vue son amie en train de prendre son portable.

_[ Arrête de le regarder comme ça Elena, prend les rennes, embrasse le, sortez de la voiture et allez faire l'amour comme des bêtes ! ;) ]_

La jeune Gilbert se retint de rire. Bordel, Caroline était vraiment franche ! Elle ne cachait jamais ses mots.

_[ Dis donc toi, ferme là. Je sais que quand Elijah et moi on ne seras plus avec vous, vous allez vous sautez dessus, vous allez faire l'amour (et tu hurlera tellement fort que même à trois kilomètres on t'entendra..) bisous mon caramel tendre ! x ]_

Mais ce qu'Elena n'avait pas vue, c'était Elijah qui regardait par dessus son épaule et qui donc, avait vu les messages des deux filles. Et elle ne l'aurait sûrement pas remarquer si Caroline ne le lui avait pas dit.

_[ J'ARRÊTE AVEC MES MESSAGES, tourne toi bébé et regarde Elijah, il la tout vu les sms mdrr. ]_

Elena se retourna et rougit violemment en voyant qu'effectivement, Elijah avait tout vu. Et il avait un sourire moqueur en plus de ça ! Pour le coup, la brune en "voulait" à Caroline, elle était ridicule maintenant.

_[ ATTEND QUE JE TE CHOPE PÉTASSE TA TÊTE VA S'ENCASTRER TOUTE SEULE DANS UN MUR TU VA VOIR ! Grosse patate... T'AURAIS PU ÉVITER TES SMS LÀ PUTAIN IL SE FOU DE MA GUEULE L'AUTRE ! -.-" ]_

Elle entendit un petit rire à cotés d'elle et se retourna pour jeter un regard noir à Elijah. Dans sa tête, une petite voix chantait sans cesse "_Tu est nulle, tu est ridicule devant ce beau goss",_ et elle, elle voulait bien se jeter sur la route pour finir écraser par une voiture, et ça, pour que cette petite voix cesse enfin.

**« - S'il te plais Elijah, ne te moque pas de moi. »** marmonna-t-elle, plus rouge que jamais. **« Ce n'est vraiment pas amusant. »**

Mais le sourire moqueur du vampire restait collé sur son visage. Bon sang, elle qui croyait Elijah toujours droit, elle s'était bien trompée.

**« - Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi est ce que tu as lu mes messages ? »** s'écria la brune.

Elle ne reçu rien qu'un regard ultra sexy de la part du frère de Klaus. S'il continuait comme ça, elle n'allait pas pouvoir se retenir et allait lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser. Calme tes pulsions ma petite, c'est Elijah l'homme super cool et corect avec les femmes... un des vampires les plus sexy qu'elle avait rencontrer. Si elle devait faire un top dix, Elijah serait le premier.. Il fallait bien l'avouer. il était quand même canon ce mec.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence -si on oubliait bien sûr les quelques petites phrases d'amour que se lancait Klaus et Caroline...-. Elijah n'avait plus troublé Elena, et celle-ci c'était appuyée contre la porte pour être le plus éloignée de lui. Elle avait conscience d'agir comme une enfant mais elle savait que si elle était restée encore trop proche du beau vampire, elle n'aurait pas pu se retenir.

_**[ ... ]**_

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le restaurant, Elena et Caroline ouvrirent grand les yeux. Eh bah, ce n'était pas petit ! Les deux frères leurs firent un grand sourire et Klaus et Caroline partirent dans le bâtiment.  
Elena restait debout sans rien dire, encore gênée de ce qu'il s'était passé une heure plus tôt. Maintenant, Elijah savait qu'il lui plaisait...

Le vampire s'approcha un peu d'elle, tout en restant un peu éloigné. **« - Elena ? »** l'appela t-il du voix douce.

Elle tourna la tête et encore une fois, elle fût subjugée par ses beaux yeux gris. Il avait un regard tellement transpercant !

**« - Oui ? » **demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

**« - Les messages de tout à l'heure, c'était vrai ? »** demanda t-il au bout d'un moment.

Intérieurement, il avait un peu peur de la réponse que la belle brune allait lui donner. Elena lui plaisait, il avait des sentiments pour elle, mais si dans le cas contraire elle ne ressentait rien pour lui ? Il s'était fait un espoir qu'un jour ils puissent être ensembles... Si elle ne ressentait rien pour lui, il serait encore déçu par une de la lignée Petrova.

Elena prit sa respiration pour répondre. **« - Euh ouais, c'était vrai. »** Elle ne voulait pas lui mentir. **« Mais laisse tomber ça, d'accord.. »**

**« - Tu te fou de moi j'espère ? »** s'exclama t-il.

Elena ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais elle fût bien vite couper par les lèvres d'Elijah sur les siennes. En plus d'être un beau gosse hypersexy, il embrassait comme un dieu ! Y avait-il une chose qui n'allait pas chez cet homme ou pas ? Car elle en doutait. Depuis qu'elle le connait, il n'a jamais rien fait de travers. Et pourtant, il avait eu de nombreuses occasions. C'était à croire que Elijah était l'homme parfait, sans aucun défauts (si on enlevait le cotés vampire bien entendu..). Mais sinon, il était super.

Elijah se décala d'Elena. **« - Je... Je n'aurais pas du faire ça, excuse moi...»**

Elena leva les yeux au ciel et reposa ses lèvres contre celles d'Elijah. C'était un baiser doux et passionné à la fois.

**« - Je t'aime Elijah, peut-être que mes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques mais je voulais que tu le sache. »**, murmura la jeune fille. **« Juste, si tu n'as pas les mêmes sentiments pour moi, repousse moi maintenant, après il sera trop tard et j'en serais que plus blessée... »**

Elijah souria doucement et carressa la joue d'Elena. **« - Je t'aime aussi Elena, pas pour ta ressemblance avec les deux autres Petrova, tu est bien meilleures qu'elles, je t'aime parce que tu est toi. »** fit-il en reposant ses lèvres sur celles d'Elena.

C'était un baiser remplie d'amour, de bonheur... Par ce geste pourtant si simple, ils venaient tout deux de sceller leurs amours.

Comme quoi un homme qui regarde les messages de la femme qu'il aime ça a du bon...

* * *

Reviews please ! :)  
J'accepte toutes critiques, bonnes comme mauvaises, ça ne peut que m'aider à m'améliorer.

- Jay. xx

[_Heureuse pour Stevy, mon grand frère qui est maintenant papa d'un magnifique petit garçon. Fière de toi S. Love u. ]_


End file.
